1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display method and an electronic device. Particularly, the invention relates to an information display method of an electronic device and the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with a rapid development of electronic technology, consumer electronics products are widely used in people's daily life, and electronic devices of different functions are accordingly developed. To facilitate carrying around and usage of the electronic device, advanced functions of the electronic device have been developed, for example, touch signals generated though gesture motions have gradually replaced conventional keyboard signals, which is a trend of a new generation of input interface.
Presently, regarding an electronic device using a touch panel as an input interface, a screen of a display apparatus can display various icons to represent a plurality pieces of information, and a user can inspect the information by directly touching the icons displayed in the screen. However, in the display apparatus of the electronic device, the pieces of information are generally arranged in a line for presentation, so that a space of the interface of the display apparatus is filled with the pieces of information, which is not easy to read. Moreover, if the user wants to inspect the information on the screen, the user has to click the icon displayed on the screen, however, by clicking the icon to display the information, it is liable to mistouch other information content, and the user has to repeatedly click to inspect each piece of the information. In this way, the user cannot conveniently read information or immediately obtain an information content to be inspected.